Player Manager SOP
Owning a Player Actors: Player Manager, GM Scenario: You have now created your own player. This is the routine that should be followed to guarantee a successful player. So, now I have created a player. What do Player Managers do? *Control the creative aspects of players you create – you have the free ability to write, design and ‘mold’ your player to be as characteristic of a football player as you want. This information can be made public on your own FA/DA/whatever pages, or submitted for journal entries on the FAFF League page. *Examine the previous week’s progress – watch the games and observe the results! *Participate in player holdouts (if necessary). *Participate in contract negotiations or trades (if necessary). *Retire any players you created – the ‘Year’ of your player is displayed on the Wiki *Prepare for the 2014 Draft – create publicity for your player by creating content or advertising to teams. Creating content will help them move them up in the draft ranking! *Sign your players to new teams (post-Draft) if they are in Free Agency *Participate in league rule changes, discussions and votes. Directions: #Create your player: #*This is done using the Submission Form Player Submission Form. Before you fill out a form for a player, its a good idea to materialize and brainstorm who you want your player to be. #*Fill out the form. Follow the directions and the questions. #**There are some guidelines that must be followed. For example, some species are not allowed to be used, such as mythical creatures like gryphons, dragons and taurs. #**The 1-10 ranking scale questions are specific to the position you specified for your player. Answering these questions help give your player more skill points. #**In the event that we have too many submissions for one type of position in the leage (i.e. Quarterback is always popular), please select two alternative positions for your player. #*Submit the form. #Once you have created your player and have submitted a form: #*Check the email address that you provided in the submission form. You will receive confirmation that your player has either been confirmed (99.9% likely) or denied. #*A Wiki page featuring your player will already exist if your player was successfully created. Feel free to view this page for correctness. This page will also be categorized under your username (in case you make multiple players, this will make it easier to access your players). Any content that you want can be added to this page. #*Your player's name will also be added to the Free Agency list. You cannot personally draft your player to a team during the off-season, but you may advertise your player to your heart's desire to try and increase their likelihood of being drafted earlier (This is beneficial to the player's individual skill success and potential success). Team Managers during the season have the ability to draft your player to their team as soon as they are created and listed. #Draw a thumbnail image for the player's Wiki page. #*This is not required, but it will help increase your player's potential to be drafted earlier. It will also make your player look more awesomely rad :3 #Get your player on a team! #*Trying to get your player drafted or signed to a team is not a requirement. You can just allow the league to work its magic and hope that a team needs to draft the position your player plays. However, it would help to provide teams with a reason for why your player is already a good bet. What is the player's back story? Do they have an exceptionally good behavior record? These are things that could be written and contributed as content to their Wiki page. #*Once the player is on a team, they can be traded, released or otherwise dropped by the team with very little notice, especially if they are not performing well. This kind of thing happens. #*Draftees pay attention to the physical attributes of your player, the species, and the type of player they are portrayed as on their Wiki page. Players that have been given more attention and publicity will likely be ranked higher in the draft. Of course, however, this may or may not mean they are the “best players” ;) #Do whatever else you wish! (But keep it clean.) #*There is really very few guidelines that need to be followed with players, but it is always important to read the FAQs for more information about what you can and can't do in the league. #*After the player is drafted, the main role of a Player Manager focuses to creating content, and not much more than that. It's pretty lax - so no worries! Go have fun! #Fight for your player's rights!! #*Just like in real life, your player has the right to play football! If the player's Team Manager is benching your player, make a fuss! However, if its warranted (because they are a bad player), the player may lose money in their contract. If your player is unhappy with their team, you can initiate a 'Player Holdout' until the Team Manager gives them a raise or releases them from their contract. Read the Rules page to learn more.